


She's A Lady

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU-Modern, F/M, Genderbending, Gold Digger, Marriage Proposal, Piercings, Smut, Transphobia, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus didn't mind gold diggers in the least. It was a transaction as any other. One got a luxurious lifestyle and the other a trophy wife. He just wanted it to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda wrote this in one go today. ^^ So have some transexual fiction.  
> Work is unedited

Laxus was tired after the business meeting. That jackass Sting hadn't made it easy, trying to squeeze every last penny out of the deal. He was still the one giving Dreyar Works the best profits, not insisting on a single payment but actually giving up a percentage on the new engine design. Laxus had been about ready to just keep the patent to himself entirely when the young manufacturer came along, but now he was of course trying to get his best possible outcome. Who wouldn't?

The blonde sat down at the bar with a sight. It had been a strenuous day, but he wanted to take a drink or two before heading up to the hotel room at least. If he went to bed now, he would be awake way too early and risk messing up his sleeping pattern. It was important to keep a stable rhythm when flying halfway across the world every other week.

Ordering a whiskey, he enjoyed the calm atmosphere. The hotel bars were always far more tranquil than the city bars where everyone either watched a game or shouted about loudly and drunkenly. Here, there was but some classy and mild toned live music playing. The band consisted of two cellists and a pianist this evening and it was delightful. He could relax to this.

“Do you mind?”, a sweet voice asked and he looked to his right in surprise. There was a young woman standing beside him in an elegant white dress with light red details. She was beautiful, a pair of red eyes only emphasised further by her long, flowing blue hair. “Not at all”, he answered and she took a seat beside him.

Putting a black purse on the counter, she smiled at him. “Want me to buy you a drink?”, he offered and she gave a small chuckle. “If you insist”, she flirted back. It was obvious she had aimed for this but would not have hesitated to buy her own if he hadn't gone for it at once.

“I'm Becky”, she introduced herself, holding out a slender, manicured hand. Laxus took it in his own, noticing just how soft her skin was. “Laxus. Pleasure to meet you.” The woman didn't let go of him at once, squeezing his hand a little, “That's a handsome name for an equally handsome man.” “Smooth”, the blonde complimented and she sniggered, letting go of him now.

When her drink arrived, she gave the bartender a wink and then lifted the glass to her lips, sipping at it a little. She sure knew every move, her very presence radiating class and willingness at the same time. This day was turning out to be one of his best in a while.

“And, Laxus, what is you do?”, the bluenette wondered. “I own Dreyar Works”, he told her and she gave a surprised gape. “Wow. A car manufacturer”, she flirted. “I also make planes and help building rockets for the space program”, he pointed out. “I'm sure you do”, was her sweet response and he was now absolutely sure that he had read the situation correctly. The only question was if she wanted one night with luxurious flare or a lifetime of high heels and pools.

In contrast to many other rich men, he didn't mind gold-diggers in the least. It was as any other transaction. One got luxury and the other got sex and a trophy, a wife to show off. What could there be wrong with that? He only wanted people to he honest about it. He couldn't stand lying in his own home. That was his one requirement. That's why the brunette from Bellum hadn't worked out.

She was so keen on acting like she wanted him for his personality. Bullshit. She never agreed with him on anything and he knew for a fact that she had been talking to her friends about how to get 'the loaded blonde' to marry her, researching how many years she would need to stay with him for the divorce to be most profitable.

All he asked for was that a woman that went with him for his cash said so. He wanted a woman that would make a pact with him. They would stay together for the rest of their lives, no financial divorces. In old age, their agreement would still be valid. He would take care of her financially and she would first be his trophy, then the mother to his heir and finally an active member in charity events and alike to make sure they look good to the public. Was that too much to ask in return for a nice house, fancy diners, high fashion clothes, jewellery and anything else one money could buy?

“And you?”, he asked back. He was waiting for her to come up with some elaborate lie to make herself seem more attractive. “I don't do much, really. I studied up until last year”, she shrugged. It was a very nice surprise.

“Really? What did you study?”, he wondered. “Well, I stared out with a year of electronic design at Crocus University, but then switched over to IT and did a management masters”, the bluenette told him.

“That sounds fascinating. So what exactly would your target job be?”, Laxus asked. This woman was interesting, very different from the usual designers, painters and retailers or downright liars. “I don't know exactly. You can do a lot with that sort of master. I could become a consultant or, you know, join any company that has an IT section bigger than five people, really”, the bluenette said, seeming a little surprised that he was asking.

“Any specific place you're aiming for?”, the blonde asked and she just shrugged. He took another sip of his drink while she thought. “To be entirely honest, I would love to just work with animals”, Becky told him, playing with her glass between her fingers coyly.

“Animals?”, Laxus repeated in question. “Yea. Like, at a shelter or in a salon. I know it is silly. That's why I went ahead and studied at a university, because I know it's not much of a career to pet dogs”, the bluenette explained. She gave a small forced smile and then took another gulp of her drink.

“And what are you doing right now?”, the businessman asked. He could give her all that, make sure she could do what she wanted all day long for years to come, keep as many pets as she wanted. The bluenette turned to him with flirt written in her dark red eyes again. “Right now, I'm here”, she mused, placing a hand on his wrist and playing with the hem of his suit jacket.

“Why don't we continue this talk in your room instead?”, she suggested. “I could live with that”, he nodded and she let her fingers ghost over his hand before withdrawing, waiting for him to stand first and reach out to offer her his arm.

Once he did, she accepted the gesture, taking her purse and letting the tall blonde lead her to the elevator. He took her to the topmost floor, opening the door to the penthouse he was staying in.

She took her black high heels off at the door and placed her bag down before tentatively walking inside. She was almost tiptoeing, making sure to keep her swaying and alluring movements up as she looked around.

It didn't seem exactly new to her. She had surely been with other men like this, seducing the ones that had suit and tie and that could bring her into a rented stay where the living room alone was bigger than her whole apartment. Or maybe she had already had success before, taking a fortune and living in a large house, now hunting more to make sure that her extravagant lifestyle would last.

He wanted to ask, to feel her out, to know how much potential there was in her. He really liked her so far and he was to be honest a little tired of being single, but he was not about to be honest before the next morning. Right now, he wanted to get laid and would not risk scaring her off.

This dance was more delicate than it might seem. She took a step and then he took one, carefully.

  



	2. Step Two

Walking up to the elegant woman, Laxus put a hand on her hip and she smiled back at him sweetly. She eyed him for a moment before leaning back against him entirely. He leaned in to her face and she closed the distance, kissing him tenderly. Her lips were soft and full, wonderful. And the smell of her was amazing.

It wasn't as awfully sweet as the perfume of so many others, not giving him associations to candy. It was almost a little wooden, fresh and classy, like she lived in a large mansion overflowing with books, or perhaps a summer house at the sea, only the best timber in its construct.

Catching a strand of her hair between his fingers, he held it to his nose. “You smell amazing”, he complimented and she sniggered a little. “You think?”, she smiled. “It's the wood carving. It never quite leaves me”, she added as explanation.

“Wood carving?”, the blonde asked, pressing a small kiss to her neck. “It's just a hobby. I'm not awfully good at it”, Becky waved it off. “What do you make?”, he wondered as he opened his mouth a little, licking along her skin now. “Miniatures of all kinds. Tea sets and dolls”, she answered, a little breathy as the blonde teased her.

“You'll have to show me sometime”, he mumbled, sliding his hands down her sides and taking a hold of her dress, slowly guiding it up her body. She turned around before he could get very far and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, kissing him with far more vigour this time around. Her hands found the button of his jacket and opened it, her fingers then sliding over his vest.

Laxus smiled. He took the blunette's hands and led her into the master bedroom. He shook his jacket off and hung it over a chair before taking her cheek and kissing her hungrily. As soon as her lips parted, he slipped his tongue past them, tasting the light alcohol on her. And there was something else.

“Is that a tongue piercing?”, he asked in surprise and she stuck her tongue out, proudly presenting the metal barbel going through her tongue. “Like it?”, she mused and he dove back as answer. Most fine ladies didn't sport such cocky jewellery. It was definitively a plus in his eyes.

Becky worked on getting the rest of the blonde's buttons open, first taking care of his vest and then his shirt. She tugged at his tie and then pushed all of it off him to fall to the floor just behind him. Laxus had to admit, it was sexy how she could do this with perfect coordination, not breaking their kiss for a second.

When she pulled back, her red lipstick was a little smudged, sexy. She looked down over his exposed upper body and smiled. “Nice tattoo”, she mused, letting one hand retrace the swirling tribal going over his chest. “And wow you are buff”, she added in a small purr.

“I work out”, he smirked jokingly before sweeping the bluenette off her feet, getting a yelp and then a laugh before he tossed her onto the bed. Unbuckling his belt, he could see that she was genuinely aroused just by the way she looked back at him.

Instead of lying back shyly and waiting for him to do the job, she sat up and pulled her dress off. He was definitively glad that the at first coy seeming woman had a little fight in her. Confidence was incredibly enticing.

And wow, was she hot. She had been dashing in the dress, but in only fine white lingerie, her slender body was complimented in all the right ways. She didn't have a lot hip-wise, but her breasts were ample. It practically screamed boob job. Not that he minded. He never saw the big problem with that kind of thing as long as it was your own choice.

He dropped his trousers and toed out of his socks before crawling onto the bed. He made to push the bluenette down, but she didn't let him, turning them around and straddling him instead. “Feisty”, Laxus smirked. “Like that, do you?”, she teased back, taking his chin with a hand and tilting his head up.

He took the hand in his own and pulled her down, claiming her lips and slipping his hands behind her back to get the bra open. As soon as he had the clasp, he stroked the straps over her shoulders. She took the item off and tossed it aside, enjoying his warm touch when he caressed over her breasts.

She shifted down on the bed and tugged his boxer briefs off, eyeing him hungrily. She leaned down, not hesitating to lick up his erection in a broad stroke. “Oh fuck”, Laxus hissed. He was not in the least used to someone this eager. The bluenette chuckled a little and mouthed at the head. She swirled her tongue around his tip and he gasped.

The small irregularity of her piercing against his glans was wonderful. It had been enticing to feel the metal against his tongue, but this was heaven. He hadn't ever slept with someone that had piercings in other places than the ears before.

He ran his hands through her soft hair, collecting it in a pony tail and holding it out of her face. An amused smirk on her face, Becky took a hold of his shaft and then wrapped her lips around his cock. She only hesitated a second before exhaling and taking him to the root, pressing her nose against the blond patch of hair. “Oh, fucking... fuck”, he groaned.

He couldn't help himself. This was nothing like what he had expected. She was fucking perfect. And, oh, did that feel good. Not many could take him entirely. He was on the bigger end after all, both length and girth wise. She took it like it was nothing and it was arousing him beyond his wildest imagination.

When the bluenette pulled back, she stroked up with a firm hand, a string of saliva between her lips and his tip. It was so beautifully lewd. She did not even try to keep her ladylike play up in bed. No, she went for it, went wild with it.

“Never had that before?”, she teased. “Not quite like this”, Laxus chuckled. “You sure have a mouth about you. And that tongue piercing is hot”, he smiled. “That's not the only thing you felt”, the bluenette smirked. She took his hand, turned the palm up and sucked at his index finger. Laxus could feel something odd against his finger then. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Becky opened her mouth wide and he could see a little metal gleaming at the back of her throat. “That. That is hot”, he managed. He had to remind himself to show some dignity, to stop gaping. She was a devil, a perfect, sinful devil. She removed his hand and grinned widely.

“Now that you know it is there”, she mused, taking his cock back in her mouth and deep down until the small metal bead brushed against his tip. “Fuck!”, he grunted, taking a hold of the sheets. It obviously amused her immensely.

Laxus soon had to stop her, taking her chin and urging her up. “You are amazing”, he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her soft lips. “You have seen nothing”, she teased playfully.

She took her silk panties off before straddling him again, grinding herself down on his cock and letting him feel just how wet she already was. Holding back an aroused groan, he made to get a condom when she stopped him and smiled, “We won't need one of you don't want to. Don't worry.”

“So you're on the pill?”, the blonde asked, just to make sure. He did not particularly like condoms, but he was also in no mood to have a bastard to pay for. Most of these gold diggers didn't aim to string a child on you, though. It was too much work to take care of a child for a little support money when you could have half of a man's earnings by just being with him.

She nodded and he relaxed back, instead reaching down to steady himself against her. The bluenette eased down on him and he moaned as her warmth engulfed him.

The beauty rode with a fast pace, not giving him a second to calm down. He took a firm hold of her hips, thrusting up to meet her for every fall. She was tight, but not too shallow. It was heavenly. He didn't even really realise how close he was before he came, moaning his pleasure aloud.

The bluenette leaned over him, recapturing his lips eagerly. “Don't you dare fall asleep on me now, Honey”, she warned sweetly. Laxus grinned widely. This woman was more than he had ever imagined. She was not just a pleaser, she was fierce on getting her way, something he definitively could appreciate.

Taking a new hold of the beauty, he turned them around. He mouthed over her breast and let one hand caress over her folds. He slipped two fingers inside and let his thumb massage over her clit, leaving her breathless within the minute.

Becky squirmed on the sheets. Most men either ignored her after they came or did a little sloppy oral work, but this one held her tightly against himself, mouthing over her skin eagerly while working his finger inside her in all the right ways. Grabbing a hold of the blond hair, she arched her back up. “Oh god.”

It wasn't long before the last string snapped and she shook in orgasm, clenching around his fingers. She could feel them retreat once she had stilled. Taking his wrist, she licked the cum that had caught on his hand off. It was a lewd show and she wanted a man that had an equally dirty mind.

To have sex with men and then be shooed out didn't really bother her much. She was on the hunt and she had to try the product out before investing. What did irk her were the married men that kept her hanging for a while before deciding for their wife instead of her. It was a pain. Why couldn't they just be fucking honest? They were bored and felt stuck at home. It was so silly of them to go back again.

This man was just her taste, strong and firm, yet gentle and not too pushy. He evidently liked what she liked in bed and knew how to give back. Please don't be married. Please be a gentleman and oh, please, don't be the kind that will switch out for a younger version in ten years.

The blond man lay down beside her, stroking his hand through her hair. She turned to him, smiling warmly. “That was nice.” He just hummed a little in agreement before tugging the blanket over them and holding her close to sleep. Becky allowed herself to relax against his large chest. At least he hadn't thrown her out right away. Baby steps.

Step one: Get into their room.

Step two: Blow their mind and collect information.

Step three: Get a date.

From there on, it was all about playing head over heels in love and waiting for them to make the next move. You couldn't be the one to suggest moving things along. You might as well paint a target onto your head and label it, 'shame me'.

She was not heading down that path.

  



	3. Step Three

When Becky woke, she was surprised the blonde from last night was not at her side. No one trusted a one night stand alone in their room, especially not when there were expensive watches and genuine gold cuff links lying around. How odd.

She got up, took a shower, freshened up her make up and then dressed before walking out into the living room of the penthouse.

Laxus was sitting by a table, a laptop open before him and two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon from the room service sitting at the side. Becky smiled. He really was a teddy bear, wasn't he? She really wanted him. He was perfect.

“Good morning, Handsome”, she flirted and the blonde looked up shortly, giving a curt, “Morning. There's breakfast.”

The bluenette walked over to him in a light stride. “You wouldn't have needed to do that. Thank you”, she smiled. When she got absolutely no reaction, she simply sat down and picked the fork up, eating the egg. Beacon was a big no. Too much fat. Her figure was hard work.

Finally, Laxus closed his laptop and looked back at her properly. “It was the least I could do”, he told her, getting to his own plate.

“I had a lot of fun last night”, Becky flirted, giving him a coy look. “Me too. We should do this again sometime”, the blonde nodded. “I'd like that”, she agreed.

“Are you free this evening?”, Laxus asked and she nodded. “I should be. Why?” “Meet me down in the bar again then. I'll be there at six”, the businessman simply said and she eyed him for a moment. If he was only out for a second fuck, that was not her game. She would just have to wait and see. “Okay”, she agreed.

“I hate to rush you, but I have to get going”, the blonde said and she put the fork down, getting up at once. One of her top selling points, besides the perfect body, she was quick, an organised and very reliable woman, not like many others that would simply kick back the second they have found a sucker that believes their theatre. She expected much in return after all. A man that would stop the romantic gestures the second he had her was not acceptable.

“No problem. I should get going either way”, she told him and headed for the door. Laxus smiled at that. He liked the way she played her cards. She would do what he needed her to as long as there was the promise of benefits.

The way she had hesitated to meet him at the bar again told him at once that she was a clever one. She was not going to give herself a second time before a proper date. Her first move was amazing sex. He had to make the next move now or she would loose interest. This game, he knew how to play.

Following the bluenette to the door, he handed her the small purse. “Take care”, he flirted. “I will. I'm looking forward to tonight. See you then, Laxus”, she returned the sweet tone before leaving the penthouse.

For him there was just one more piece that needed to be in place. Was she going to be honest? Only few had been so far, but she was at least fierce enough and she had not played the 'charmed' or 'in love' card yet. She simply went with him when he offered, no bullshit. This was going to be interesting.

  


After finishing his meetings for the day, Laxus firmly rejected any invitations to hang out with the other colleagues and headed for his hotel. He had someone waiting for him after all. Walking into the bar, he spotted the bluenette by the bar. What did bother him a little was that she sat with another man.

He came closer slowly to overhear their conversation before he made himself known.

“Why don't you come and have a look at them? I'd be happy to give you one out of my collection”, the man flirted. “Oh, I would love that, but I'm waiting for someone”, Becky told him. “It's okay, your friend can come to”, the man joked and Laxus swooped in with a calm facial expression.

“Really? Come and do what?”, the blonde asked and the man looked back at him wide eyed. Becky just gave him a sweet smile and he got out of his chair, walking away wordlessly.

The bluenette chuckled as soon as the man had left her side. “Very smot”, she complimented. “I'm a little hurt. I wanted to come see his collection too”, Laxus said and she laughed aloud. “I bet you would. He makes expensive watches apparently”, she smiled.

“Shall we?”, the blonde asked, offering her his arm. “Where are we going?”, Becky questioned and he smiled. Just as he had thought. She was now awaiting his move. If he didn't deliver, she was gone. “Let me surprise you. It is close by”, he charmed and she hooked her arm into his, allowing him to lead her out.

They were at least not headed for his room, so she was curious to see what the blonde had come up with. He surely knew how this worked. It couldn't possibly be the first time he had run into someone like her.

Sure enough, the businessman took her to one of the finest restaurants in all of Crocus. He seated her elegantly before sitting down opposite her and ordered them a wine, apparently here often enough to know which one he wanted.

“I hope you drink red”, he more asked than stated and she smiled. He knew all the tricks. It was very alluring. “I'll drink whatever you offer”, she said and the man smirked a little in his overconfident way.

Laxus was always told that he was hard to amuse, but this vixen was just brilliant. How she said that with such nonchalance was great. She wasn't just hunting, she was playing with her pray, same same as him. Despite that, she knew what she wanted and ordered without much fuzz as well.

She was smart and well informed. She could actually discuss with him. That was new in a woman of her type and he was loving it. When they sat with their coffee after, he made up his mind. Rather than making sure he got another good night, he was going to see if she was the one to keep for life.

“I like you, Becky”, he told her and she smiled sweetly. “Do you now?” Laxus set his cup down. This would either end with eternal happiness or with her stomping out, a glass of water in his lap. He wasn't about to sugar coat it, though. This was him. This is what anyone that wanted him, and/or his money, had to put up with.

“You know, I have had a lot of gold diggers after me, but you take the price”, he told the bluenette casually. She gaped back at him affronted. “Excuse me?”, she hissed and he huffed a sarcastic laugh. “Oh, come on. A recent graduate just innocently hangs around five star hotels, picking up guys in expensive suits?”

The bluenette set her own cup down and met his eyes head on. “I'm not big on men's fashion. It was the watch that told me you're rich. And it's not the gold digger part I'm offended by. 'Take the price'? That's the best complimented you can dish out for his?”, she teased, motioning to herself. Laxus's smile grew wide at that. This was it. He had found her. And she was more than he had ever alowed himself to hope for. She was perfect.

“You're a trophy”, he stated and she smirked back, “Damn right I am.” The blonde shook his head in disbelief. He was really happy right now. “I didn't think I could like you even more, but now I do.”

“So what are you suggesting?”, Becky wondered.

Laxus took her hand in his own and ran a thumb over her smooth skin. “I have always been looking for some good wife material. There were a lot of dashing women that offered, but I had one problem. They all claimed to love me. I can't stand to play romance for rest of my life. I just want an honest woman that will take my credit card, dress up in the hottest new fashion and have my child.

I would take care of her until the day she dies. I don't want a divorce at 40 and then go through all that shit again. I want a life partner, a smart life partner that knows what she's got. Namely, a hell lot of money, a walk in closet, a big house and a pool in the back.”

“I like the sound of that. I was planing to 'fall in love' with you, but this is a thousand times better”, Becky smiled. Laxus could almost feel his heart flutter.

“So you want to?”, he asked hopefully. The bluenette looked down at their joined hands and sighed, “There is one problem.” “And what is that?”, Laxus asked.

It was annoying to him how tense he was now. He didn't want her to say no. He had finally found the one. She was beyond perfect. He needed it to be her. It would take ages to find another, if there even was another that could possibly match her.

“I won't have your child. Or anyone's child for that matter. I will never, as long as I live, press out another human being through my vagina”, the bluenette explained crudely. “I see”, he nodded. That was a problem indeed. “If you can live with that, I'm all yours. Sorry Honey”, Becky said and withdrew her hand.

She picked a card from her handbag and put it on the table in front of him. “Call me if you decide”, she simply stated and then got up. “I had a lovely evening. Thanks for this, Handsome”, she smiled, then taking her leave.

Laxus relaxed back and sighed. If there was such a thing as soul mates, he was pretty sure he had just found his. Why didn't she want to birth a child? He needed an heir. He was not about to let the company his grandfather had stared back in the days go to anyone but his son or daughter. No way.

Picking the card up and paying the tab, he stalked back to his hotel. He briefly considered taking one of the other women hanging around the bar up for a spin, but he didn't even really feel like it. He just took the elevator up, kicked his shoes off by the door and fell into bed.

  



	4. From There On

The next day, Laxus agreed to come with the others to a bar after work. He still didn't really like regular bars, but it might at least take his mind off the bluenette for a while. Or that's what he had hoped for.

The social interaction didn't really keep his attention for very long. When everyone blabbered about their families and kids, he couldn't help but ponder again. What had happened the day before? They really had a thing going. Why wasn't he introducing her to everyone as his fiancé right now?

“Laxus?”, Justine asked and he shook his head a little. The green haired assistant was looking at him curiously. As were a bunch of the others, all wondering what could get the cool headed blonde to act out like this. “Sorry. I'm a bit distracted”, Laxus waved it off, taking a gulp of his whiskey.

“Is something going on?”, Rufus asked. The sophisticated man was one of the external partners that Laxus actually quite liked. He had style and he was straight forward. He never played the back and forth game. He gave one offer and that was it. Take it or leave it. Laxus figured he might as well tell them. Everyone was chatting about family stuff and relationships now either way.

“I found a woman that...” He stopped himself. Even if it would be an honest transaction between the two of them, he did want to keep the lovey-dovey face outward for publicity reasons. “I fell in love”, he said instead. The others smiled brightly and Yukino clasped her hands together in delight. “That's great!”

“Yea, there's just one problem. I always wanted a child and she made it absolutely clear that she would not have one, ever”, Laxus told them. Rufus put a hand on his shoulder shortly to express his concern. “That's a shame. Why is that?”, he wondered.

The blonde shrugged. “I don't know. I didn't ask. It's her body after all.” “What's her name?”, Siegrain asked and Laxus remembered the card he had gotten. He glanced at it and told the blue haired man, “Becky Dowler.” It was a fancy enough last name.

“What's she like?”, Rogue asked instead. “She is amazing. Just, amazing. She has a bright mind. She has an IT management master from Crocus University and she has a big heart. She loves animals and, you know... She's all around great”, Laxus told them. He caught himself getting a bit carried away. He really fucking liked her. She had genuinely charmed him, by not playing with love. What a turn of events.

“You can always adopt”, Sting suggested and he shrugged a little. “True.” “Unless she doesn't want a child at all. I mean why would she insist on not having one otherwise?”, Rogue said thoughtfully. “Just ask her”, Rufus determined and Laxus gave a small hum of agreement.

The rest of the evening, he let himself get drawn into a discussion about the next big exhibition. They all had grand plans to present their products and services. Sting and Rogue were both going to hire an entire hall for themselves and Rufus and Yukino were going big with their booths this time around.

Laxus himself was going to get the main stage, but they all knew that before the exhibition was even announced. He was the single biggest name in auto mobiles, that's why they always kept him close. He was good business. Though, Siegrain still didn't seem to want to admit that and give in on applying for the centre stage.

When Laxus made to leave, Sting and Siegrain followed him a little bit, stopping him just outside the door. “What do you want?”, Laxus asked at once. Sting couldn't possibly believe that he was going to get any more out of their contract. Even with Siegrain to back him, it was a done deal.

“You do know that your girl, 'she', was a 'he' once, right?”, the blue haired manufacturer asked in a mocking manner.

“Excuse me?”, Laxus hissed in irritation. How did he dare get involved like that? And what was with that tone of voice? If this guy had a problem with Becky, he had one with Laxus as well, big time.

“Oh, that's precious. He didn't tell you.”, the other manufacturer smiled, obviously using the incorrect pronoun intentionally to get a rouse out of the blond man. And it worked a little too well. Laxus growled at him lowly, slimming his eyes at the blue haired man.

“Yea. He was born with a dick. There are some pretty pictures of him from back at his orphanage out in Aster. He's a country boy”, Siegrain continued, holding his phone up demonstratively to show the other two what he had found. “Oh, and his name is Bickslow, no last name, not Becky Dowler”, he chuckled before walking back inside with a happy whistle.

Laxus was standing still in fury. He would have loved to say something, to react, but if he had, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from punching the blue haired man in the face. While he considered that to be more than justified, a lawsuit not only cost a lot of money, but would taint his reputation.

Sting stared after his colleague as he retreated back into the bar with such a happy air about himself. “Wow”, he managed in shock at the verbal attack. “Are you okay?”, he asked and Laxus merely turned on his heel and stomped away.

He was fuming and right now only focusing on not making a scene by walking back in there and following his first instinct to beat the shit out of that self-righteous smartmouth.

He could never stand Siegrain. That was mostly due to the fact that the slimy businessman did everything he could to sabotage him. Not that Laxus was an angel, but he never made things personal.

It must be frustrating to know you had no chance, no matter how dirty you play. That was exactly where the blue haired man was at. He had no fucking chance against the Dreyar enterprise, no matter how low he hit.

Returning to his room and flopping down on his bed, Laxus picked his phone up. He wanted Becky. He didn't mind adopting. He just wanted her to be his forever. She was it, the one.

After a few rings, she picked up. “I'm glad you called”, her lovely voice answered.

Becky had worried all day long. The blonde was perfect. And he wanted to be honest about it all. She would have what she wanted and he would have what he needed. They would live happily ever after together. That only required one thing, for him not to expect her to carry his child.

She was so relieved when he called, she had to take a deep breath before answering as not to sound too exited about it. His own voice was not the least calm, though. He sounded almost desperate. “Meet me. Right now. Please.”

“Uhm. Okay. It's gonna take me a moment, but I could come over”, Becky agreed. “Come to my room. I'll order us some wine and we can talk”, the blonde said. “Sounds good. I'll see you in a few.”

Becky hurried to get ready. She had a bunch of quick tricks to fix her appearance. Stress should not be a reason for her to look anything but fabulous after all. Putting on her favourite black high heels, she headed out. She usually avoided it since it was costly, but now she took a cab to get to the hotel.

When she knocked on the door to the penthouse, Laxus opened almost immediately, like he had been waiting. “Hi”, she smiled, a little nervous as he seemed agitated. He had lost his jacket and vest already, standing in only fine trousers and a shirt that was not buttoned to the top properly.

“Come on in. I got us an Alberona, best wine there is”, the blonde invited and she stepped through the door. She noticed his shoes had been tossed aside with little care today. “Are you aright?”, she wondered. She was not about to get herself into trouble with him.

“I'm fine. I'm a little tipsy. I had a few drinks with the colleagues”, Laxus admitted. “Don't worry”, he added calmly and she finally closed the door behind herself, slipping out of her shoes.

“Sorry for the mess. It was one hell of a day”, the blonde lied. Only the last moments had been hell, but he wanted to be a little more elegant about that than telling her at the door.

They sat down in the living room together, each a glass of wine in hand. “So, have you decided?”, Becky finally asked. That's all she was here for. If he was hoping to get laid again without promising her a ring, it was no gonna happen.

“Hey, Becky?”, Laxus asked and she raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't even seem to have registered that she had spoken. If he was having a rough time, she might be able to charm him a bit more, make him feel dependent. And if it was bad business, she wanted to know. That would take him out of the race.

It was unlikely, though. She had researched the name Laxus Dreyar after their first night. He was loaded aright. Dreyar Works was the biggest car manufacturer in the world. The planes were really starting to sell as well and the man had a dozen smaller companies in his enterprise, going into every thinkable sector.

She took his hand and asked, “What is it? You look so serious today. Did something happen?” The blonde sighed and set his glass down. He seemed a little hesitant. “Well, one of my colleagues told me the craziest thing”, he began jokingly. “He said that you were... a guy”, he told his date, waving a hand in the air in a vague gesture.

Becky gave a deep sigh and let go of his hand. “Well fuck”, she cursed. Pointing at him, she declared, “Let me just clarify one thing before you dump me and act like we have never met. I was never a guy. I was trapped in the wrong body. Look up transsexual.”

She set her glass down and got up, surprised as the blonde caught her wrist. “Where are you going?”, he asked and she huffed irritably. “What do you mean, where am I going? Now that you know... Mnngh!” She was stunned as the man stood and pulled her into a kiss. She blinked at him in bewilderment and he smiled back at her, stroking a hand over her cheek softly.

“I don't give a shit what you were. Look at you. You are amazing now. You are a lady. The lady. Hopefully, my lady”, he explained softly. Becky frowned a little at that. “Really?”, she asked sceptically. No one had ever not cared. It was a deal breaker. That's why she kept it a secret to begin with.

Lauxs nodded, “Yea. I was just curios. I don't mind it.” Becky pushed him back a little in irritation. “Then why did you even bring it up? Does curious make you completely insensitive?”, she hissed. “I was just wondering why you didn't want to have a baby. Now I know. You can't, that's why”, Laxus apologised and she crossed her arms over her chest. “Thanks for rubbing it in.”

“Would you adopt?”, the businessman asked. “Are you kidding? You don't know how much I want to have a fully functioning womb and eggs, but we are just not there with medicine these days. I will always be broken”, Becky sighed.

The blonde shook his head. He took a hold of her shoulders and met her eyes, sincerely telling her, “You're not broken. What are you even talking about? You are one of the most amazing women I have ever met and I would be honoured if you would let me take your hand in marriage.” “Really?”, she asked and he nodded, “Yes, really.”

Becky bit back any overjoyed reaction. This was not yet done. “What exactly are the terms?”, she asked. Since they had made it clear they were doing this as a transaction, she would make sure she knew what stood in the contract.

“I want a trophy wife that will cook when we have people over, always act like the loving housekeeper and fuck me when I want it. I want a child. Adopted is fine, but you have to be a mother to it. And in old age I want to be sure you will still be there, still giving a charming show as the perfect wife for all outsiders”, Laxus declared his terms.

“I can do that”, she nodded. “And you want?”, he asked.

“I want a debit card with my name on it, a big ass modern mansion, pool in the back as you said, and a huge walk in closet. I will not clean. You have the money for a cleaning company. I want my man to act like trophy for me in turn if I ever need it. I want to travel and see the world with him and I want to be taken out to fine restaurants. These gestures can not suddenly stop when we get older. Also, I want five Malamute dogs.”, she told him. 

“Five?”, Laxus asked astounded. “I was going to charm myself to them one after one, but since we can be honest...”, she shrugged. “We had five dogs where I grew up”, she added and smiled a little. “Okay, fine. Deal”, Laxus agreed. He picked their glasses back up and handed her one. They toasted and drank to the deal. 

“But you have to propose to me properly, preferably in public”, Becky stated. “Obviously. We are actors now. Lets make a scene”, Laxus nodded and she giggled happily. “I fucking love this partnership already.” “On us, Mr. and Mrs. Dreyar”, she toasted again. 


	5. Fin.

Laxus took his new girlfriend out every day from there on. He wooed her in all the classic ways, making good of his promise to treat her with nice gestures and fancy dinners. They were just getting to know another and the constant dates were both a great way to announce to the world they were interested in another as well as it was simply a nice way to get to know each other better.

As the days and weeks passed by, he just liked her more and more. She didn't mind his mean demeanour or gruff way and he loved her cheeky comments and naughty behaviour, all hidden under an elegant shell.

Becky in turn was getting a little anxious. She liked the blond car manufacturer, but he was taking an awfully long time to make his move and propose to her. Usually, she would have expected to wait a few months, but the two of them were different. He just needed to make it official, so what was he waiting for?

She shook the thoughts away as she once more stepped out of his car, the latest model of his own line of course.

Today was a big exhibition and it would be the first time they were seen together as a real couple, appearing at this function arm in arm. After today, the gossip would become news. Putting on her brightest smile, Becky walked with the blonde.

She chatted with the guests and let herself be introduced over and over again. Some of the men here today were ones she had met before, seeing if they might be a match for her, but they had all not been quite her taste. One was too timid, another too selfish, the third didn't want to commit. All did they have the decency not to let it show that they had met her before, though.

When the presentation of Laxus's latest line drew to an end, the blonde himself stepped onto the scene. “As always, any questions can be thrown at our very competent engineers. But I too have a question”, he began and Becky smiled over both ears. Here we go. Spotlights and action.

“Becky Dowler, love of my life, come up here”, the blonde said in his best showman voice and she walked up to him with wavy steps. This was such odd behaviour for the both of them, but it was theatre. The press would eat it up and the car they stood in front of would gain double the attention.

The car manufacturer knelt down before her and produced a small velvet clad box. Opening it to present a beautifully ornamented ring to her, he finally asked, “Will you marry me?” Becky nodded a little. “Yes. I'd love to.”

Smiling brightly, Laxus got up and put the ring on her finger to the polite cheers and claps of the audience as well as the flashing lights of the cameras. His scene had worked perfectly. If they were going to get married, he might as well make a show of it and bump his sales a little. Becky liked his sense for business after all. Or at least the resulting winnings.

After being congratulated by a bunch of people, Laxus was not the least thrilled to see Siegrain walking up to them to take away the glow.

Not eager to let anyone hear what the man had to say, he walked over to his colleague and therewith out of the crowd. To his dismay, Becky followed his lead, thinking it was just another rich guy she would be introduced to for the sake of appearances.

Siegrain eyed the woman sceptically. “He really looks like a woman. I don't think I would have been able to tell”, he stated and Becky tensed up. Laxus could see her shoulders drawing up, her hands forming small fists. Her eyes flickered through the room shortly, checking if they had been overheard. She was scared to be outed.

“You are actually going to marry that trany?”, the blue haired man continued and Laxus took a firm step forward, growling in anger. “Say that again and I swear I will rip your throat out.”

“Laxus, it's okay.” He didn't even look back at his fiancé to confirm the tremble in her voice. She may be used to this kind of abusive language, but he wasn't having it. “No. No one talks to my woman that way. No one”, he snarled, taking a hold of the other man's collar.

Everyone was looking at them now, a shocked silence falling in the hall.

“Take it easy Dreyar. Do you want that deal with my company or not?”, Siegrain tried and Laxus yanked him close. “We both know that you are the one that needs this deal. And let me tell you, if you ever insult my fiancé like that again, I will ruin not just your car dealership. I will take every last penny you have, you miserable wrench”, he hissed quietly before yelling at the man, “She is a fucking lady, got that?!”

Siegrain almost yelped at the sudden outburst. The strong blonde was an intimidating sight once he got angry and right now, he was enraged. “Aright. Ease off, Dreyar. Ease off”, he rambled.

Becky took a hold of her fiancé’s arm softly. “Laxus, let go of him”, she requested calmly. “I'm sorry, okay?”, Siegrain said, nodding a little to empathise he would like to be let go of very much. Laxus finally unclenched his hand, pushing the other back. “Damn right you are. Now get the fuck out of my sight.”

Turning to the surrounding guests, he apologised, “I am terribly sorry about that interruption.” Becky put a hand on his shoulder, leaning in against him. “He gets a little protective”, she chuckled. That seemed to work. The men and women mumbled a little, some nodding a bit before going back to what they were doing.

“You should work in PR”, Laxus joked and she smiled back at him. She knew 'protective' had been the exact right thing to say. She was very good with words, especially flattering words. A man that was ready to step in and protect his woman's honour was seen as masculine, secure and honourable, the perfect image for a businessman like Laxus.

She really did like him, maybe even love him. It didn't really matter if he returned it as long as he kept to his promise and stayed with her until death do them part.

“That was so sexy, you protecting me like that”, she mused quietly. “He called you a trany. What the hell was I supposed to do, accept his transphobic bullshit? No one insults my family and gets away with it”, Laxus stated and she gave a low purr. “So hot.”

Turning fully to his fiancé, the blonde teased, “Does that mean I get a reward?” “Hm. I could show you my piercings again. In case you forgot about them”, Becky suggested and he gave her a small kiss. “I usually have a very good memory, but those must have slipped my mind.”

He had fallen in love. He didn't care all too much if she had too. He would carry her on hands for the rest of his life either way and she would stay with him until the day they die.

  



End file.
